


puppies and wrapping paper

by myhowellslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, all dat shizz, birthday fic, lowercase intended, my attempt at it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhowellslester/pseuds/myhowellslester
Summary: this year for his birthday, dan has got a rather surprising present for phil.





	puppies and wrapping paper

"because i wasn't allowed a dog as a child!"

dan continued looking at sigma when phil said that.

of course he already knew about this, phil had told him exactly that basically every time they had encountered a dog.  
still, seeing how excited he got around their friend's little puppy kind of made him think again.

dan loved dogs. phil loved dogs. after all, they didn't really need more reasons to get one, right?

he wished it was as easy as that.

•

"so, what are we gonna do with you now?"

dan picked up the seemingly tiny animal and held it close to his chest. the little corgi was extremely fluffy and had that typical puppy smell on it, and the brunet loved that. he smiled a little when the dog licked his cheek.

"hey, stop that!" he said, but at the same time he couldn't help but laugh.

phil wasn't home right now as he was out with his parents. it was the puppy's first time in their apartment, and dan let her down so she could walk around for a bit.

"where am i gonna hide you tomorrow?" he asked while sitting down, obviously aware the dog couldn't answer and rather talking to himself than the animal.

he watched her walk around in their living room, past the tv and walking over to the sofa dan was sat on. her tiny legs carried her much slower than she liked and dan smiled again and picked her up when she jumped up his calf almost effortlessly.

he placed her on his lap. phil would come back soon, he knew that.

he had bought a box for the little dog lady, too, one of those you use in cars so dogs can come with you. but keeping her in there for the next twenty-two minutes until cornelia would arrive seemed quite cruel to him.

dan had talked to phil's brother's girlfriend in advance, so she could take the corgi with her for the night without phil noticing. in the morning, dan would pick the dog up again (and he would have to get up at 7:30 in the morning for that so phil would still be asleep, and dan felt the strong desire to jump out of a window when he thought of that) and somehow he'd manage to surprise phil. he wasn't sure how, though.

he got up slowly, the dog still in his arms, and walked into the kitchen. he had been supposed to prepare dinner for tonight - the lesters came to visit them for a few days and phil was currently picking them up from the train station - and so far, everything had gone well. he checked on the lasagna in the oven again and was rather relieved when he saw it hadn't burnt yet.

the puppy ran around his legs excitedly. dan smiled and got down on his knees. "phil's gonna love you so much," he said quietly and grinned again when she looked at him with big (literal) puppy eyes. "i certainly do."

he picked her up again. he knew it was time to put her in the box so cornelia could take her.

when the doorbell rung a few minutes later, dan ran through the hallway to open the front door to their apartment.

"where is she?" cornelia squealed immediately and walked past dan who couldn't really do anything but grin.

"the lounge," he said and followed her when she walked into the room.

"in the box?" before dan could reply, she had already walked over and peeked inside. "oh my god, look at this little sweetheart!" carefully she picked the dog up. "she's so cute."

"right?" dan chuckled, and he continued smiling when cornelia put her back into the box and eventually left after a little more talking. after all, tomorrow would be the day they'd finally (officially) get a dog.

•

"dan! how have you been?" kathryn yelled and engulfed dan in a tight hug after he had opened the door.

"mum, you don't need to yell so loudly," phil said, but the big smile on his face gave away he didn't actually judge her.

kathryn walked past dan and so did the rest of phil's family (mum and dad, and of course phil's brother with his girlfriend who smiled at dan knowingly), and then phil walked in, but not without a peck on dan's lips.

"did everything go well? with the food and stuff?"

"yeah, don't worry," dan said and smiled, and phil smiled back.

"good," he said, and dan couldn't suppress a grin when he thought of the surprise waiting for phil.

•

dan woke up at exactly half to eight in the morning when his phone's alarm went off.

"what the hell," phil mumbled and pulled his arm away from dan. "what time's it?"

"hm, 'm sorry," dan mumbled, "i think i set the wrong alarm." he wished that was true.

"i hate you," phil mumbled, and dan could tell he was close to falling alseep again.

"i love you, too," dan said with a grin on his face, but all he got from phil in return was a groan. "happy birthday, though," he then added, quietly laughing to himself because phil just muttered, "not now." whatever that was supposed to mean.

dan waited for another five minutes until phil had fallen asleep again. then, as quietly as possible, he got out of bed, and he didn't even bother to change out of his pyjamas. he just threw on a comfortable jumper and made his way into the living room where he called cornelia.

"are you here?" he asked.

"yes, just arrived, like you ordered."

"god bless you," dan mumbled and walked over to the front door. like expected, a woman with short red curls stood in front of him now, a puppy in a box in her arms.

"did you have any trouble with her?"

"usual puppy troubles, but don't worry, it's fine." she smiled at dan. "it's so cute you're getting the dog for phil as a surprise."

"i mean, it as much of a gift to myself as it is for phil, i guess." he looked at the little creature in the box. "i mean, i always wanted to get another dog."

cornelia smiled. "you're aware martyn and i are gonna visit you more often now, right?"

dan chuckled. "i don't think we'll mind too much."

still smiling, cornelia said, "well, anyways, i'm super tired, so i'm gonna head back home now, alright?" dan just nodded. "see you later, then! and have fun with the dog."

the brunet chuckled. "we will. see you! and thanks again." dan smiled and closed the door as cornelia turned around to leave.

•

phil was rather surprised that it was actually dan who had woken him up this morning and not vice versa. but here they were. dan softly kissed the black haired man's nose and whispered a quiet "happy birthday, old man," before he placed his lips on phil's.

the time surprised phil, too. it was only half nine in the morning, and that wasn't really a time either of them liked to wake up at, unless they had to. or maybe not even then.

but there seemed to be something especially exciting waiting for him today, so he let dan convince him to get out of bed.

he took phil's hand, a gesture that made them both smile slightly. phil's parents were still asleep in the second bedroom, so they tried to be quiet.

phil couldn't help but feel excited. unlike dan, he loved surprises, and for once, he had no idea what was waiting for him in the lounge. and no matter how much he asked, dan just wouldn't tell him.

as soon as they had stepped up the stairs leading to the lounge, phil looked around. there was only one wrapped box underneath the tree, and it was huge.

"happy birthday, phil," dan whispered once again and let go of phil's waist. the black haired man turned his head to look at dan. "that's for me?" he asked, and dan just giggled.

"no, it's for your mum."

"shut up," phil said but smiled nonetheless. he walked over to the box, dan following him slowly.

however, phil couldn't ignore the noise he'd just heard.

"did it just make a noise?" phil asked, and dan just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know.

"maybe."

"oh my god, did you actually-" phil stopped in the middle of the sentence and put his fingers on the cardboard box wrapped in red paper. well, actually, it wasn't really wrapped completely, the paper was only glued onto the box, so all he had to do was open the flaps on top of it.

"oh my god!" phil exclaimed and the little corgi found herself in his arms immediately. dan chuckled behind him, his phone in his hands to film everything.

"you're so cute," phil squealed, directed at the dog of course, and dan giggled again. "you actually got us a dog?" phil asked, and dan grinned and nodded.

"but we're never home, what are we gonna-"

"i already talked to martyn and cornelia. and i also did some research, there's actual dog hotels around here - dog hotels, can you believe that? - in case martyn and cornelia can't take her."

phil stared at the little creature in this arms. "this is literally the sweetest thing," he whispered, and dan just chuckled again. "i know, right?"

"how am i gonna top this in june?" phil asked and the other man laughed. "i got this dog for both of us, and it's not like i expect you to give me anything super amazing for my birthday anyway. it's not that important."

"hey, what's that supposed to mean?" phil said, but not in an offensed manner. he knew dan didn't mean it that way.

"it means," dan said and got down on both his knees to pick the dog up, "that i'm already more than happy with what i have."

"i'd roll my eyes for the cheese, but it's my birthday, so i'll let you get through with this for today."

dan laughed and kissed phil's cheek. "wow, thank you very much."

phil smiled and looked at the dog again. "what's her name?" he then asked.

"i thought we should name her together, hm?"

"agreed."

"so? any ideas? please don't say susan."

"hey!" phil said and slapped dan's shoulder lightly, which made dan laugh.

"i know it's your terrible branding, but no."

"she looks like a susan to me, though."

"phil, we won't name our dog susan."

phil laughed again. "how about cookie, then?"

"cookie?" dan furrowed his eyebrows. "i don't know."

"or lucy?"

"hm," dan muttered, "yeah, i like that. what about you, lu?" he picked the dog up so she could look at him. what dan didn't expect, however, was her to lick his cheek.

phil started laughing. "i guess she's okay with it. lucy it is, then."

dan smiled. "good choice." he let go of the dog so she could walk around in the lounge again.

phil watched her walk on her little legs for a while, and smiled to himself. "this is actually the cutest thing ever."

"cuter than me?" dan said and pouted, ironically of course, and phil rolled his eyes.

"definitely."

"wow. i'm officially offended."

phil rolled his eyes again and leant in slightly to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "i still appreciate you a lot, though."

"well, at least that's something, i guess." dan leant in again to kiss phil, but then lucy was suddenly sat on phil's lap again and cancelled his plans.

dan started laughing before he looked at phil again. he smiled, and placed his head on his shoulder. "we should get more dogs," phil decided, and dan chuckled. "maybe after buying a house. with a garden."

"we need to hurry up, then."

dan smiled. "yeah, we should."

they sat there with lucy for a little longer, before they decided it was probably time to wake up phil's parents. it was time for a birthday breakfast soon, after all.

and when dan sat there, on the sofa after breakfast, he watched phil and kathryn play with lucy. and he smiled, because he knew that this was what he wanted. he knew that he wanted a family, and he knew he wanted it with phil. the suburban house, the family holidays and children running around in his garden. he wanted all of it, it just wasn't time yet. but he hoped the time would come soon, and maybe lucy was a good beginning.

phil turned his head slightly and caught dan staring, which made him smile lightly. he mouthed an "i love you," and dan did the same thing in response.

"phil! look, she sat down after i told her to!" kathryn said excitedly, and phil laughed.

dan smiled. yes, this was it, this was what he had always wanted, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm sorry, i'm aware this kind of sucks but i literally just,,, took one of my christmas oneshots from wattpad and rewrote it so it'd become a birthday fic. that's how uninspired i've been lately. but i hope it was still worth the few minutes you spent reading it! have a nice day and sleep well tonight <3


End file.
